Boo!
by Braylor
Summary: Just a thought that entered my ever changing mind after seeing the movie. What if Harry changed? What if... read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know, but I watched the movie, and I left smiling for five days, nonstop. A few did look at me like I was insane, though... Part 1 of 2.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry watched, as if in slow motion, as his godfather taunted his cousin. He watched as she shot a spell towards his godfather. He felt as if his body had a mind of its own as he ran and pushed his godfather aside. He felt as the spell hit him, a simple Disarming Charm, and he was sent flying into a curtain. Pain unlike anything he had ever felt before flowed through him, and the last thing he heard was his godfather, shouting his name. The pain, it was too much! He felt as his consciousness left him.

Waking up, he found himself in what appeared to be a graveyard. Why was he here? Slowly getting up, he felt heavy, why? Wait, his hands, they were clawed paws! In shock, he pushed himself so that he was sitting with his knees on the ground, and he examined himself some more. Black fur with what seemed to be red in it covered his body, and feeling his mouth, he felt a muzzle. He was a werewolf! But... no werewolf looked like he did, so... Why did his back feel heavy? Reaching behind him, he felt... furred... wings... He heard some children, and quickly standing up, he watched as they turned, looked towards him, but nothing, they didn't even stop, and their clothes, they were so outdated, maybe he was... he stopped thinking when one of them walked through him, actually walked through him as if he wasn't there! What's going on?!

Harry looked down at his human body. Turns out that he had two forms, that winged werewolf form and a purely human form, although he could fly in both, in his wolf form with his wings and in his human, he just... flew, but he did not care about that, no. Not one person could see him, and if that wasn't bad enough, his magic was... weird! What other word was there when he actually spoke in the language of animals, and that he possessed a human, quickly leaving afterwards. And then there was the movement of objects, the extreme amount of strength, and, oh yes, _the curtain sent him back through time_. He could still do his spells, and through that, he had found out that it was around the year 350, possibly earlier, around because the time show spell wasn't really accurate before the year 500, so it was a guess, more or less. It seemed, though, that on what he found out was the 31 of October to the 2nd of November, his power increased, and, from what he saw, he saw a bunch of warriors named the Celts, who lived in tribes. The three days, he found out, were because they celebrated the end of the season, and they wore costumes to keep evil away. He did have fun pranking them, possessing one here to say hello, he even used a bit of their own magic to speak with nature and control it. What? He helped give them stronger plants! But then they arrived, the Romans. He watched as they didn't care who they killed, man, woman or child. He watched as children ran from the Romans while some laughed as they butchered people on the streets, and he might've used the vegetation to try and teach them a lesson, but they burnt the fields, and he had struggled when it came to manipulating the trees at the time, so he could do nothing, nothing at all. He watched as the Celt festival was outlawed and replaced with one where the goddess Pomona was thanked, and even that changed over time, for they realized that completely outlawing the Celts' own festivals would turn them against their conquerors even more, so they returned the old festivals, only with changes. There was one thing, though, every 31st October, the spirits were more... active, wanting to escape to the realm of the living, and he found himself constantly keeping them back, but then he decided, why not? He let them roam the realm of the living, always putting them back just before midnight, but then he arrived, a man of shadow, darkness, and cruelty. He ruled over men, scaring them beyond anything he had ever seen before, even more than the one time he made the dead rise up. What? It was a slight prank, and they did a dance number, one, two three, kick! One, two, three, kick! All feared him, but he was sick and tired of it! His nights had been taken from him! Watching a few of the humans that willingly followed the being named Pitch Black, he sent out some vines that almost eagerly wrapped around the humans. He grinned, but then the moon glowed on him. Confused, he looked up.  
_**Leave them.  
**_What the...

Confused, he, Hallows, was confused! How? How could the moon, one of two main things in the sky, the other being the sun, speak to him?! Days had passed, yet he had no answer, even as he looked at it. No voice went into his mind, no sound, and even worse, Pitch knew that something was out there, something that was against him. He was not happy. He lost his days, he was hearing voices from an object that pushed and pulled the tides, and he was so angry, he was in his wolf form! What's next?!

He watched as Pitch walked along, but when he was gone, golden sand came from somewhere and touched the heads of all of the people that were asleep! Images of different things, war, the harvest, and so much more, appeared floating above their heads. What was this?!

Years passed, and Pitch was beaten by four beings, each different and each with different powers, abilities, and skills. The being that sent the sand was known as Sandy, a rather tall and white-haired, bearded and moustached man was call North, a flying female who flew using wings and could use them to cut was called Tooth, and the last, a giant rabbit with what he recognized as boomerangs and speaking with an Australian accent, was named Bunny. He learnt about belief, that with that, humans, both young and old, could see them, but who would believe in a thing like him? Curling up, he went to sleep, his wings over him protectively.

For crying out loud! His days, they had returned, but they had changed. Sure, some still used the festival, but others... Adults had watched as children became naughty, not nice, not that they truly believed in Santa Claus, or North, or whatever his name was, and so they made a trade, all nice children could go out and claim treats as rewards, something that he had heard 'Tooth' almost swear at, and then eventually, the naughty kids joined in, playing pranks and tricking others. Trick or Treat, Halloween was born.

Centuries passed, and while no one saw him, whether human or otherwise, he pulled plenty of pranks on Halloween. He so enjoyed the whole haunted scene, shadows moving, making growling sounds, even waking them up at three in the morning, making them feel as if pressure was on them, and while no one could see or touch him, it did not mean that he couldn't. It did take a lot of energy to be felt and heard, enough that he was drained after one time, but it sure was fun. A new spirit was around, one that the moon refused for him to claim, and the spirit became the living embodiment of Winter. One thing he had known for a long time now, he was not one of the moon's, yet the moon tried to claim him as its own. He watched as the new spirit named Jack Frost was horrified when no one saw him, and he also watched as Frost became a rather mischievous spirit, although it was all in the name of fun. The other four did their duties, Tooth collected teeth, Sandy gave dreams to children, Bunny went and left eggs for children on what was known as Easter Sunday, and North left presents for nice children on Christmas, but Hallows' days changed so much, he often got confused. Sighing, he looked at Frost who seemed... sad.  
"Hey, kid!" Frost ignored him, so he walked forwards and tapped him on the shoulder, the spirit turned. His eyes widened, understandable, since he was dressed completely in black.  
"You... you can see me?"  
"I am Hallows, a spirit like yourself. Come, kid, lets play" with that, he pushed Frost into the snow before running, and he heard as something shot towards him. Dodging, he watched as a snowball shot past, but the next one hit. Oh, he would get it!

A strong friendship built up between the two, and while they still did their jobs, Hallows found himself accepting dares from Jack, such as stealing a tooth box from Tooth, stealing Bunny's best boomerang, stealing one of North's swords, each of which were returned, by Jack, and each time, Jack was caught. After all, Hallows had an advantage, he could turn invisible to all, well, he thought the moon saw through his disguise. And speaking of the moon, apparently there was someone that lives in the moon only known as Man in the Moon, at least, that is what Jack told him. And no, he would not work for him. He had been there during the rise and fall of Pitch, he had watched as 'the Guardians' had defeated Pitch, he had watched as Hogwarts' Founders created the idea, with a bit of help from him, he had watched as Rowena made the stairs able to move, 'helped' Helga create the forest through a slight 'accident', it was her fault she took out such a powerful growth elixir! He had watched as Salazar made the Chamber not to house a weapon, but to hold both a secret way out and a way to defend the castle against those that would wish to harm anyone in the school, and Godric, he created the Headmaster's Office, apparently being more battle conscious than smart. Through a combined might of Rowena and Salazar, they created the map for the wards, and through observation and, maybe, stealing a book or two, he had sort of understood them. While Rowena used known wards as well as ones she made herself, Salazar used the power of his voice, Parseltongue, for his wards, and through it, Hallows knew why the school was considered the safest. He might've, somehow, connected himself to the wards, completely by accident, which had sort of revealed himself to them, but since a few ghosts had appeared, they had thought that it was just another ghost. He hadn't known whether to feel amused or insulted. He had left there, mostly because he was bored, and because he was not doing his duties, as in to keep the dead in the realm of the dead. He had spent a century just looking for the things that go bump in the night, and he was still looking for a few, one of them being Peeves, the Hogwarts Poltergeist. He left the poltergeist alone; someone had to give the place a good scare! Wait, what was that?! A black something, almost like a horse, shot past him, and he decided to chase it. Hey, there's Jack! Stopping his hunt, he slowly approached Jack who was looking at the moon. He frowned, for he knew what Jack wanted, he wanted to know what the moon had planned for him.  
"There's something I'm doing wrong. Would you... would you just tell me what it is? I've tried _everything_, and _no one_ sees me. You put me here, the least you can do is tell me... tell me why!" Jack looked down, and Hallows felt sorry for him. He followed his friend as he walked on some power lines, and both watched as the Sandman did his job. He chuckled when Jack reached up and formed dolphins when he touched the Dreamsand, but then something shot past them. Quickly following, he flew next to Jack.  
"Hey! Any idea what we are chasing?" he asked.  
"Nope" they both landed in one of the alleyways in the city, and Jack held his staff, ready to attack.  
"Hello, mate." the voice made both of them turn "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunny walked out of the shadows.  
"Bunny! You're still not angry about that, are ya?"  
"Yes, but this is about somethin else." Bunny looked at Hallows "An who are you?" he demanded, causing Jack to look at Hallows.  
"They don't know you?" he asked.  
"Jack, you don't even know my job, how would the Guardians know of me? Plus, the Man in the Moon agreed not to tell them" Jack's eyes widened.  
"He speaks to you?"  
"Rarely, but this about you and Bunny over there" he nodded towards the rabbit.  
"Fellas" giant, hairy things known as Yetis came and grabbed Jack, stuffing him into a sack, but since he was there, they grabbed him as well. He looked at Jack and rolled his eyes, but he felt as they were thrown, and because of a feel of magic, he knew that they had been thrown through a portal. They crashed onto the ground, and he heard whispers.  
"He's here!" Jack opened the sack "Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!"  
"Wow, you've gotta be kidding me. Hey!" two yetis grabbed him, and then the second guest was shown.  
"Hope the Yetis... Bunny, who is that?" North asked.  
"Name's my business for now, and I do not appreciate, North, being taken against my will. I was taken because, I assume, I was with Jack"  
"Oh. Anyway, hope the Yetis treated you well"  
"Oh, yeah! I love being shoved in a sack and thrown through a magic portal" Sandy and Hallows seemed to recognize the sarcasm, no one else.  
"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously" Bunny was leaning against a pillar, and gave Jack a slight nod.  
"Obviously"  
"And the Tooth Fairy"  
"Hello, Jack, I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!" Hallows chuckled while Jack looked slightly shocked and confused with a hint of disturbed.  
"My, my what?"  
"Open up! Are they really as white as they say they are?" she forced him to open his mouth, showing off completely white teeth "Ah! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" miniature versions of herself made a sound, almost like saying 'Teeth, fall out!', much to Hallows' amusement "Girls, pull yourself together! Let's not disgrace the uniform"  
"And Sandman." who was fast asleep "Sandy. Sandy, wake up!"  
"Hey, whoa! Anyone wanna tell me why I am here?" Sandy put up his hand before forming images that went too quickly too understand "That's not really helping, but thanks, little man. I must've done something _really_ bad to get you four together." Jack stated, walking over before putting his staff on a shoulder and looking at North "Am I on the Naughty List?"  
"Hah! On Naughty List? You almost hold record" Jack stopped.  
"Almost?" Hallows chuckled.  
"I hold the record, Jack, name's Hallows" North's eyes widened slightly before calming down.  
"But, no matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate" Jack look at him, confused yet interested.  
"How come?"  
"Ah, good question" Bunny said.  
"'How come?' I tell you how come, because now, you are Guardian!" North made a big thing of it, hands in the air, two yetis with flaming torches and elves playing the trumpet "This is the best part!" elves came, one even playing a drum while two of Tooth's fairies flew in, carrying a possible necklace, and like trained humans, the yetis swirled the torches, making Jack very uncomfortable as he backed up, almost falling off of the level they were on, only being saved by the yetis. Hallows was using a pillar for support, he was laughing so hard, especially when an elf tapped Jack and pointed to a pair of human-sized elf shoes as a big book was carried in by a yeti, which was taken by North and opened while the fairies and elves watched, the fairies somehow looking more intelligent. Jack, though, had had enough, and lifting up his staff, he slammed the bottom onto the ground, causing wind to shoot out and ice to cover the floor around him.  
"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" he demanded, a glare on his face. It took a few seconds, but North began to laugh, and not the Ho, Ho, Ho he was known to use by kids. He then stopped, looking amused.  
"Of course you do. Mmmusic!" he ordered with a click, and the elves started playing again.  
"No music!" one of the elves seemed to have anger issues, for it slammed the trumpet it held onto the floor and walked away in anger, pushing one of its own aside "This is all very flattering, but, ah, you don't want me! You're all 'hard work' and 'deadlines', and I'm 'snowballs' and 'fun times'. I'm not a Guardian"  
"Ha! That's exactly what I said!" Bunny said with a smirk on his face. Tooth flew towards Jack.  
"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." she looked at the huge globe, a globe that Hallows had wondered about, before flying to it "Each of those lights is a child"  
"A child who believes," North walked to stand next to him "and good or bad, Naughty or Nice, we protect them." a weird sound was heard, and looking, Hallows chuckled, because Tooth had her hand in Jack's mouth, examining his teeth "Tooth, hand out of mouth" she obeyed, looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful!" she sounded so proud.  
"Okay, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"  
"Whoa, wait! Pitch, he's come back?" Hallows asked, causing them all to look at him.  
"You know him?" Jack asked.  
"Know him, no. Know of him, well, we were sort of enemies, sort of because we never fought, but I went after the humans that joined him for power! But... he vanished! You four made sure of that!"  
"You, you mean, the Boogyman?" Jack asked.  
"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" Jack started walking away.  
"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" he stated while Hallows watched. If Pitch had returned...  
"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen, like we were all chosen by Man in Moon" North stated, holding his hand out towards the moon, causing Jack to turn.  
"What?"  
"That's right, Jack, he chose you!" Tooth stated  
"Maybe" Bunny stated. He _really_ didn't like Jack!  
"You mean... he talks to you" it was a statement with a hint of a question.  
"I don't know about them, Jack, but he used to speak all the time, and he still doesn't get it, he still doesn't get the fact that," here Hallows turned to glare at the moon "I am not one of his!" he shouted. He was ignored, like he always was.  
"You see, you cannot say no, it is destiny" North told him.  
"Why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack asked, soon running his hand through his hair "After three hundred years, this is his answer? Spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some... some hideout, thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids?! Oh, no, that's not for me!" he turned and looked at the Guardians "No offence" Jack once more started walking away while Bunny spoke.  
"How, how was that not offensive? You know what I think, I think we just dodged a bullet, I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?" he began to use his right hind leg to scratch himself behind the ear.  
"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?" Jack asked, turning to look at Bunny "I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do" Bunny stood up.  
"But none of them believe in ya, do they? You're invisible, mate" he took some kind of glee from making Jack look down.  
"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth ordered.  
"No, the kangaroo is right" Hallows smirked when Bunny's eyes widened.  
"The, the what? What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate" Bunny stated, slowing walking to stand right in front of Jack.  
"Hah, and all this time, I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack asked, leaning in.  
"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny. People believe in me" Bunny stated while glaring at Jack, a glare the kid eagerly returned.  
"You think three hundred years is bad, Jack?" Hallows asked, getting their attention.  
"As if you had worse" he answered.  
"Let me put it this way. I was born in the BCs, not ADs. I have not been seen, heard, or touched by any human in my entire life and role. You think three hundred years is bad? Try two thousand!" he stated, causing Jack's eyes to widen.  
"You... you haven't been seen in..."  
"Just leave me alone, Jack. You have not even begun to suffer! Also, it's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything they protect, Wonder, Hopes and Dreams, it all goes away, and little by little, so will they. It's part of the reason why I do not really try to get believed in, not anymore, and the other, I just gave up. The kids like my job, like my duties as the Spirit of All Hallows Eve, Halloween, the Day of the Dead. You get half the year, Jack, I get three days, but in those three days alone, ask North, I have pulled Pranks the likes of which you cannot do. It is fun, making a person scared of their own shadow, but there is one rule I follow, one rule I will only break if it will help more children than not, I never completely scare children. Make them run to their parents, sure, but almost give them a heart attack, only if the child is harming others" lets just say that a certain Vernon Dursley was scared of shadows until the age of thirteen.  
"A child can't be that bad!" Tooth stated.  
"I watched as a rather fat boy, Vernon Dursley," at the name, North glared "beat up a boy just because the child asked if he had eaten enough. He didn't stop, even as the ten minute mark went by. Another, the one in which I personally attacked him, he and a group went against one kid, a kid that was not liked by his own father, a kid who had lost his mother during childbirth. His father did not care what happened to his only child and son, and since no one helped him as seven children went against him, I did. As the Spirit of Halloween, Tooth, I can possess the living, the humans and animals of Earth. I possessed the child, caught Vernon Dursley's fist and made him stand."  
_**Flashback  
**__Looking at Vernon, he smirked.  
"Wha... let me go!" Vernon order as his gang stopped.  
__**"And why, Vernon, should I do that?"**__ he asked, making the child's voice sound dark, almost demonic. He enjoyed their shocked faces.  
"Freak!" Vernon shouted, but Hallows grabbed Vernon by the neck while pulling the shadows to him.  
__**"You will never use that word again!"**__ he ordered, the shadows starting to devour Vernon's friends __**"Know this, I will be watching, and if you hurt anyone else, you. Shall. Pay"**__ the shadows formed a monster that charged at Vernon. The last conscious thing he did was too scream.  
__**Flashback Ends  
**_"I healed the boy, left, and Vernon Dursley was a scared little kitten, until he hit his teenage phase. He went back to bullying, but he did not attack kids, so he was outside what I allowed myself to do, although I rather enjoyed making his shadow move into the monster on Halloween" he smirked while reliving his favourite memories, his days, weeks, months and years of making Vernon's life a nightmare, only when he deserved it, and only when he was a child.  
"Jack, walk with me" North ordered, and Jack followed him, looking back at Hallows. Once both were out of the room, Hallows sighed.  
"So what happens now with me? I'm not one of you, yet if Pitch is back..." if Pitch was back, then things would return to the Dark Ages. Pitch would not take the chance of Technology being powerful enough to destroy him, after all, with missiles, bombs, and many other destructive things, Pitch would destroy them all as well as those capable of their construction. Darkness would reign and... would it be that bad? Well, for him? His powers relied on darkness, but the Dark Ages, while giving him strength, also made him weak. He needed his one day, at least, but Pitch... he watched as Tooth got a horrified look on her face, and she shot off. Bunny ran and Hallows went with Sandy, and when the other three joined them, they walked into a place.  
"I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety, old..." Jack began, until the doors opened "sleigh..."Jack watched in shock as North's sleigh came out, pulled by reindeer. Had North somehow joined magic and technology? It stopped and Jack stared, mouth open, at the sleigh "Okay, one ride, but that's it" Jack said, getting on.  
"Everyone loves the sleigh. Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North demanded while pushing buttons and pulling levers.  
"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate, and, um, and safer"  
"Agh! Get in!" Bunny was pulled on, and Hallows went and sat next to Sandy "Buckle up!" Bunny seemed to scramble for it.  
"Whoa whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!"  
"Hah! That was just expression! Are we ready?!" he demanded, and a yeti seemed to tell him 'no' "Lets go!" he shook the reins, shouted at the reindeer to go, and they were off. Bunny seemed worried for some reason, yelling most of the time. He chuckled and smirked while North laughed before making the sleigh go on the sides before looking at them "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!"  
"I hope you like carrot!" Bunny stated, looking ill while Sandy put his arms up in the typical rollercoaster way. They continued, and the sleigh was soon off of the edge, and they were flying. Bunny sounded more panicked, and North continued laughing. Jack went past Hallows and stood on the edge of the sleigh, looking down.  
"Hey, Bunny, check out this view- ahhh!" Jack 'fell' off, but Hallows smirked, he knew this trick. Bunny didn't, and so he panicked even more.  
"Aah! North! He-" Bunny looked over the edge and saw Jack.  
"Ah, you do care" he sounded awfully smug about it.  
"Ah, rack off, you bloody shov pony!" Bunny said with a glare just before Jack came back in.  
"Hold on, everybody, I know a shortcut!" that made Bunny more nervous.  
"Oh strewth! I knew we should've taken the tunnels!" Hallows patted Bunny on the shoulder, trying to calm him down as North took out what looked like a snow globe.  
"I say, Tooth Palace." he whispered into the globe, and throwing it, it created a portal. Is that how Jack and himself was taken? On the other side of what seemed to be Asia, they saw something, something confusing, black things, like that horse "What?!" North asked, confused, just before they attacked. Actually, they weren't attacking, they were running! Inside them were Tooth's fairies!  
"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack shouted before shooting up and grabbing one "Hey, little Baby Tooth, are you okay?" the poor thing nodded, as if cold, as they flew on, Hallows going down.  
"Here! Take over!" North order, handing over the reins to Hallows.  
"I don't know how to drive this thing!" he stated before pulling on the right, making the reindeer go right. So that's how one did it... North stood up, took out his swords, and took a swipe, sending two boxes onto the ground as well as some black sand.  
"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny shouted, but two of those thing went close enough that they had to have a crash landing. The reindeer were not happy. They heard panicked sounds, and looking up, they saw Tooth.  
"Tooth, are you alright?!" North asked.  
"They... they took my fairies, and the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone!" they went closer to her, and she was so upset! "Everything..." she just about collapsed, until the fairy Jack had saved flew to her "Thank goodness! At least one of you is alright!"  
"I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place! I'm a little star struck! Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" they looked at Pitch. Tooth flew up.  
"Pitch! You have thirty seconds to return my fairies..." as she flew around the pillar, she seemed confused. He was gone!  
"Or what? You'll stick a quarter underneath my pillow?"  
"Why are you doing this?" North demanded.  
"It's easy to understand, North. He was the Top Dog for centuries, then you all came. Is that not right, Pitch?" Hallows asked.  
"He's right. Maybe I want what you have, too be believed in! Maybe I'm tired from hiding under beds!" Pitch stated.  
"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny said.  
"Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit." Bunny tried to reach for him as he vanished "Hang on, is that Jack Frost? Huh, hu huhuhuhu! Since when were you all chummy?"  
"We're not"  
"Oh good," Jack turned around, looking at Pitch "a neutral party! Then, I'm going to ignore you, but, you must be used to that by now"  
"Pitch! You shadow-sneaking rat bag, c'mere!" Bunny tried to get Pitch, but Pitch once more vanished in shadows. Tooth shot off, a scream of anger coming out of her mouth, but she stopped when a black horse with fiery-orange eyes revealed itself, causing her to gasp in fear.  
"Whoa, hey! Easy, girl, easy!" he took off a bit of the black substance and turned "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick, turning dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know"  
"Good thing I've never been afraid of you" Hallows shouted before shooting up, faster than Tooth, the Nightmare pushing Pitch back to protect him.  
"And you are..."  
"Hallows, Spirit of All Hallows Eve, a time you had cancelled just by being there in the Dark Ages!" his eyes went blood red.  
"Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone, frightened, miserable! Such happy times for me, oh, the power I wielded!" Hallows made a pumpkin appear in his hand.  
"I know, Pitch, I was there! I watched as you took over, thinking the whole time that no, nothing would change, but it did. They stopped following the old ways, and I became weak. You think you have any right to just take over my holiday?! I did everything I could, sabotaged your efforts, captured the humans that followed you, even going to personally attack you, but every single time, the Man in the Moon spoke, telling me 'no'. It had chosen four beings to push you back, and yet I suffered more than anyone else! Now, you will return the fairies, go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, and never return"  
"Hmm, that is a very interesting offer, but I will have to say, no." wait, the buildings! They were crumbling! "Oh, look! It's happening already"  
"What is?" Jack asked.  
"What I told you, Jack" Hallows stated, and Jack's eyes widened.  
"Children are waking up, and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. It is such a little thing, but to a child..." Pitch began.  
"If a child does not get what they want, they either want more or, in magic, they stop believing in it" Hallows finished.  
"Correct" Pitch stated, smirking at them.  
"What's going on?" Jack asked.  
"They... they don't believe in me anymore..." Tooth answered, horror on her face.  
"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, Wonder, Hopes and Dreams, it all goes away, and little by little, so will they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but Fear and Darkness. And me! It's your turn not to be believed in" Hallow saw blood red, and he charged forwards, throwing his pumpkin forwards. It hit the Nightmare and sent her flying before he shot forwards and pounced onto Pitch.  
"No, Pitch. You will never rule, I shall not allow it" something hit him, sending him flying as Pitch flew off on the back of his Nightmare. Slamming into the ground, he felt as he was injured, and watched as they attacked Pitch, making him run away.  
"He's gone!" slowly standing up as his power healed him, he heard Jack.  
"Sorry about the fairies"  
"You should've seen them, they put up such a fight"  
"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Hallows answered that.  
"Each tooth, Jack, contains the memories of childhood. I suppose yours were once here" Tooth nodded.  
"That's why we protected them." she seemed to almost sadly flap her wings "My fairies and I watch over them, and when one needs to remember what is important, we help them. We had everyone's here, yours too" she placed her hand on Jacks shoulder while Hallows floated next to him.  
"My memories?"  
"From when you were young! Before you became Jack Frost!"  
"But... I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost" Jack said, confused.  
"Of course you were! We were all someone before we were chosen"  
"What?" Jack seemed almost horrified.  
"You should've seen Bunny!" North stated with a chuckle, and Hallows smirked; he had seen Bunny. Hmm, maybe scratching him behind the ear still worked...  
"Hey, I told you to never mention that!"  
"That night at the pond... I just assumed, why I assumed ... Are you saying... are you saying I had a life before that with a, with a home and a family?!" Jack asked, smiling.  
"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked, confused.  
"All these years, the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!" Jack started flying off.  
"I... I can't, Jack. Pitch has them" Jack stopped before turning and landing.  
"Then we have to get them back!" Tooth was about to say something when her eyes widened as a few feathers fell.  
"Oh no! The Children!" they watched as the wall painting slowly vanished "We're too late!"  
"No! No such thing as too late!" North practically shouted before pacing "Hmm. Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait wait! Idea!" he shouted, almost cutting into Bunny "We will collect the Teeth!"  
"What?!" Tooth asked, eyes wide.  
"We get teeth, children keep believing, in you!" North indicated to Tooth.  
"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids..." Tooth tried.  
"Give me break. You have any idea how many toys I deliver in one night?"  
"And eggs I hide in one day?" she started to smile.  
"And Jack, if you help us, we will help you get your memories" North promised.  
"I'd help, Jack, but I can only pull up a person's darker memories" Hallows stated. Jack knelt down as Tooth began to almost cry in happiness and Sandy smiled while showing two thumbs up.  
"I'm in" they quickly went into the nearby city.  
"Ha ha ha ha! Quickly, quickly!" North shouted, using chimneys and the roofs to travel.  
"Hop to it, rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead!"  
"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really, what's the point? Because you wouldn't be able to keep up, anyway!"  
"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?"  
"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate" and he was off.  
"A race? Is it a race?! This is going to be... EPIC!" Hallows took off, and besides a few times where he had to worry about any of them but Tooth, he gathered the teeth, but he remembered the legends of the Tooth Fairy leaving behind something, usually a coin. Quickly going to a store, he 'borrowed' some chocolate coins and put them under the pillows. One thing about who he was, he was good at gathering and remembering which houses he hit. Arriving with the others on top of a roof, he help up a big bag.  
"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" she proudly stated before stopping "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"  
"Do these work?" he tossed her a gold coin while the others looked embarrassed at forgetting something. She could see that they were chocolate, but  
"As long as they get something" after that, it grew to become the ridiculous. A Christmas tree, plus presents, awaiting a child?! Imagine waking up to that! It took some time, and then he walked into a house. He heard North give a happy, low laugh.  
"Oh, I see how it is, all work together, and make sure the rabbit takes last place" Bunny stated, getting out of his hole.  
"Shh" North and Tooth silently silenced him.  
"Uh, you think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail!" Jack held out a bag of teeth that, in a normal situation, would have one sent to a mental institution.  
"You call that a bag of choppers? Now that's a bag of choppers" Bunny stated, smirking while holding out a bag almost twice the size of Jack's.  
"Gentleman, gentleman, this is about Tooth! It's not a competition! But if it was..." a huge bag was put down, and North looked ready to celebrate.  
"Don't celebrate too soon, North"  
"Oh, and what about you?" Jack asked, and in answer, Hallows rose his right hand and clicked, making teeth appear that completely covered the floor. He smirked at the stunned faces.  
"Halloween was once used to gather crops, plus, Trick or Treat" waving his hand, a small amount of wind picked them up and a bag appeared around them easily half more than North. He was about to say something when a torch went on, and a child gasped. He turned and looked at the child who had wide eyes.  
"Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? Sandman... The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" with each name, the child flashed the torch in their direction.  
"Surprise! We came!" she gave a rather nervous laugh while Jack looked in hope.  
"He can see us?"  
"No, Jack, not you or I. No belief" Jack looked down.  
"Shh, you guys, he's still awake!"  
"Sandy! Knock him out!" Sandy nodded, hitting his fist into his other hand. He wasn't going to actually hit him, was he? "With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies!" a growl was heard, and there, on the child's bed, was a dog, but not just any dog, a greyhound. Hmm, smells like a female.  
"No, stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abby? Down!" the boy ordered, but the dog did not listen.  
"Alright, nobody panic!" Bunny ordered, slowly putting down his bag of teeth.  
"But that's a, um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds _do_ to rabbits?" Jack asked.  
"Well, I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me," Sandy formed an orb of Dreamsand "6 foot 1, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of..." Jack, Hallows noticed, tapped the clock with his staff, causing the dog's eyes to go on full alert "Crikey!" he ran while the human tried to get his dog to stop, Bunny even hid behind North while Tooth tried to stop the alarm. Sandy took aim.  
"Sandy, Sandy!" the dog forced North back, and as Sandy fired, it leapt onto him. North dodged the Sand which hit Tooth and Baby Tooth instead, and it continued, hitting the wall, pictures, yet it still went on.  
"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Hallows would've, but to see a rabbit 'with nerves of steel' run from a dog was just too funny, and then the Sand hit Bunny, a second later hitting the dog before shooting and hitting North in the face.  
"Candy canes..." North fell down, and the kid was shot across the room, landing in Sandy's arms who gave a simple nod, sending Sand into the child's face.  
"Woops!" was all Jack had to say for himself as a carrot grabbed a candy cane and did a little number "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now!" Sandy gave him a look as if saying 'really?' before his eyes widened, and looking, they saw a Nightmare.  
"I'll stay with them! Go!" he ordered, and they both left. He thought he heard something, a familiar swirling sound, and turning, he only just managed to watch as a little girl went through. Oh no! She could be virtually anywhere! That was when North woke up, and quickly waking up the girl, he tried to tell them, but the moment he mentioned the words 'Nightmare' and 'Jack and Sandy', they ran out. North was in no condition to fly, so he took the reins, and for a second time driver, he didn't do that badly. He did make the sleigh knock on something to wake them up, and when they were awake enough, he jumped off too fight, giving the reins to North. He flew as quickly as he could, using a boomerang he 'borrowed', and resting, he gave it back to Bunny when he heard Jack say  
"We've got too help Sandy!" Looking, he watched as Sandy was surrounded by the Nightmares, and he shot off, but he was not even halfway there when Pitch released something that hit Sandy. The moment it hit him, it released a pulse of power that slammed into Hallows, sending him flying back and into the back part of the sleigh. He then felt something. No! Not now!


	2. Chapter 2

The last part of the story, and then a lot more... So many ideas, so little time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

He watched as Sandy began to turn black like the Nightmares, and he felt it, his good side, the part that was... human... vanishing. The moment Sandy was gone, another pulse was released and he growled, causing Bunny and Tooth to look at him. Fur appeared across his body, his jaws lengthened into a snout, his ears moved up and lengthened, ending in points, his strength visibly increased almost to a bodybuilder size, his teeth became whiter than Jacks but turned into fangs as more grew out, his nails became claws, a tail grew, luckily enough finding a hole to grow through and, giving a roar, his furred wings ripped out. He breathed hard while Bunny just about climbed out, and he shot out as the sand headed towards Jack. Together, they sent out a blast that almost seemed to shatter the sand, Jack's icy blue and his blood red joining together to send Pitch shooting back. As Jack fell, Hallows grabbed him, flying back to the sleigh, but the damage was done. They flew through a portal to the North Pole, and while he had not known Sandy for long, he stood there during the service, wings down while an ache grew in his non-existent heart. It was as if a part of his pack was gone, but Sandy wasn't pack, right?

"Look how fast they're going out" Tooth stated, and he looked at the globe. Lights, one by one, were going out.  
"It's fear." Jack said, flying to get a closer look "He's tipped the balance"  
"Hey, buck up, ya sad-sacks! Come on! We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and get those little flickering lights again!" they followed Bunny's advice, and Hallows followed them. Then North said something Hallows doubted anyone would ever have thought they'd hear coming from his lips.  
"Bunny's right! As much as it pains me to say it old friend, this time Easter it more important than Christmas" Bunny's eyes widened.  
"Hey, did everyone hear that?" Bunny asked, celebrating slightly.  
"We must get to the Warren. Everyone! To the sleigh!" Bunny just about stopped before getting in front of them.  
"Oh no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up" he tapped the ground twice, and North's eyes widened in fear.  
"Shostakovich!" and then the ground opened up beneath them. He noticed North grab onto Tooth's tail feathers, and they all went on for a ride with North screaming while Jack enjoyed it, Hallows, not so much. It was taking out his fur! When he got onto his hind legs, or only legs, since his arms still functioned as arms, he slid around until falling out into a place. North chuckled "Buckle up." he sat up "Is very funny" Bunny smirked while chuckling.  
"Welcome to the Warren!" he suddenly sat up, ears twitching before turning and sniffing, his ears moving almost like crazy. Using his own hearing, he heard... a child scream? The girl! "Something's up" they took out their weapons before Bunny gave a yell, almost like a battle cry, before charging forwards, all but Hallows doing the same, and Bunny stopped a mere metre from the girl who stopped screaming.  
"Sophie?" Jack asked, and Hallows smirked as they quickly hid their weapons, all trying to look innocent. She laughed, dropped three eggs she held, before laughing and chasing one of the elves, yelling  
"Elf elf elf!"  
"What is _she_ doing_ here_?!" Bunny demanded.  
"I tried to tell you. After... _he_ knocked you out, I stayed behind to look after you. She took North's Snow Globe" he informed them.  
"Crikey. Somebody do something!" Bunny ordered in a full on panic, stopping to look at Jack.  
"Don't look at me! I'm invisible, remember?"  
"And yet you caused the mess in the first place" the girl, Sophie, was trying to pull off the elf's hat, all the time yelling  
"Elf elf elf!"  
"Don't worry, Bunny!" Tooth flew forwards, attracting Sophie's attention "I bet she's a fairy fan!" she said, striking a pose, making Sophie gasp "It's okay, little one"  
"Pretty!" Hallows chuckled.  
"Oh! You know what? I've got something for you!"  
"Oh please not the teeth..." Hallows said, knowing what would happen, having made 'teeth' run around on a previous Halloween.  
"Here it is! Look at all the pretty teeth with the little blood and gum on them!"  
"She did..." the child stared before crying and running.  
"Ha ha ha! Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked.  
"Peak-a-boo!" little Sophie shouted. Good thing it wasn't Halloween...  
"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time!" North stated while Hallows watched little Sophie "For Children!"  
"There is another way. I'm going to be exhausted..." he concentrated and they watched as Sophie looked at him.  
"Doggie!" she shouted before running towards him.  
"She can see you?" Jack asked.  
"It takes most of my energy, but I can stay visible for an hour at most" he answered before letting the little one ride on his back as they helped to paint the eggs.  
"...I'm bringing Hope with me!" he heard Bunny shout, and he was near Tooth.  
"His Guardian role?" he asked, and she nodded as they continued. It was near the end of his time that they got together, and Bunny took little Sophie from him.  
"Poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out" Bunny said, smiling down at Sophie.  
"I love her!" Tooth stated, smiling at the girl as Hallows' time was up. Feeling as he was once more only visible to those that believed, he sighed.  
"Out of time" he answered the unasked question as a few looked at him.  
"I think it's time to get her home" Tooth stated, taking Sophie.  
"How about I take her home?" Jack asked  
"Jack, no! Pitch is ou...  
"...no match for this!" he held up the staff.  
"Which is why we need you here, with us" Bunny stated  
"Trust me. I'll be quick as a bunny!" why did he have a bad feeling about this?

How he hated being right for these things! Dozens of Nightmares surrounded them, crushing the eggs, attacking them. Why did he have to use so much of his power?! The last thing he saw was a hoof before waking up on grass.  
"Jack! Where were you?! The Nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket. _Nothing_ made it to the surface" North stated as Hallows slowly got up. He heard Tooth's wings, and she gasped.  
"Jack! Where'd you get that?"  
"I was... it's..." he tried, but he couldn't.  
"Where's Baby Tooth?" she asked, and Hallows stood up "Oh, Jack! What have you done?" she asked, pure horror on her face.  
"That is why you weren't here? You were with _Pitch?!_" North demanded, and Hallows walked to them while Jack started to back away.  
"No! Listen, listen! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Jack tried to explain.  
"He has to go" Jack turned and stared at Bunny "We should **never** have trusted you!" Bunny seemed ready to punch Jack before stopping himself and explaining "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter's about Hope! And now, it's gone" Bunny looked down, and Hallows walked to him, placing his hand on Bunny's left shoulder. Bunny looked at him and Hallows actually felt his sadness. Hah! He still had Empathy! He pulled Bunny to him, giving Bunny a hug as they heard Frost fly away. The sleigh flew to them, and they all got in while they tried to find any child that still believed. How they would find one, he had no idea. Oh wait, the sleigh had a globe.

They were losing altitude! The sleigh slammed onto the ground, and the reindeer ran.  
"Ah, moi deti! Come back!" North tried to order.  
"North, are you okay?" Tooth asked while Hallows kept Bunny close.  
"Is official. My powers are _kaput_!" he stated.  
"Look!" Tooth pointed somewhere, and Frost flew down "Jack!" she fell out of the sleigh.  
"Are you okay?"  
"What are you doing here?" North asked.  
"Same as you" a small boy ran out, his eyes wide and mouth open.  
"The last light!" North stated, and the child ran to them.  
"Wow! It _is_ you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" he ended with facing Jack.  
"Jack, he _sees_ you!" Hallows looked down; it was always the new ones that got seen first. In sadness, he just walked away. He heard a few things, but he ignored all as he looked at the moon, but then he heard what sounded like thunder. Looking, he saw that the entire city was surrounded by black sand, the Nightmares! He watched as they shot towards something, but his eyes widened as he saw gold. Dreamsand! He felt it, he felt his humanity coming back, and he shot towards where the battle was. He looked at them and heard Jack say  
"There is no place to hide" Pitch sank into the shadows, and they looked around. Pitch appeared behind Jack, but with a speed he rarely used, Hallows seemed to almost vanish as he ran and punched Pitch as hard as he could, sending the Boogeyman flying into the air as a whip shot out. He looked at himself and smiled as he saw his human form, he had missed it, and then Sandy pulled Pitch to him. Pitch looked scared before Sandy waved a single finger, almost like saying 'no no no!' and punched him again, sending him higher than Hallows had. Huh, for a guy made of sand, he sure packed a punch! He heard a few of the kids say about him being the Sandman, and Sandy made a hat appear, taking it off as if to say 'how do you do?' before looking as if he just remembered something, and pulling on the rope, Pitch was thrown down, out cold. Sandy started going up, standing on his sand, and then he shot out his Sand, sending dreams everywhere. They took on many forms, dolphins, birds, sea creatures, dinosaurs, nearly anything, and then Jack threw a snowball. It hit the back of the boy, Jimmy, Jonny... Jamie, who quickly rolled up one and tossed it. A snowball fight began, and the funniest part, to Hallows, was when one of North's own elves tossed a snowball at the back of his head. He turned, and the kids on either side of it pointed to the elf, but instead of doing anything like he normally would, he laughed.  
"Ha ha! You're all on Naughty List! Bunny! Think fast!" and with that, he tossed a snowball at Bunny who, not knowing what would happen, was hit in the face, knocking him off his paws and onto the snow. Even the yetis rolled some snowballs, although they were more cannonball sized, and Hallows would hate to get hit by one of those. A snowball narrowly missed him, but instead of rolling his own, he smirked before sending it back at its thrower, Jack, who let himself get hit.  
"You dare have fun in my presence! I am the Boogeyman! And you will fear me!" as Pitch stomped forwards, Jamie ran right through him "No! Ah! No..." he almost felt bad for Pitch, almost. Pitch took one look at them, horror on his face, and he took off. Bunny tapped the ground twice, and they all went in, giving North time to stand in the way. Pitch smashed into him and fell down.  
"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.  
"You didn't even say goodbye!" Tooth spun a coin in her hand before it shot to Pitch who caught it and looked at it.  
"A quarter?" he asked, looking up with a 'what the' look on his face, just before she punched him, knocking out a tooth.  
"And that's for my fairies" she seemed awfully gleeful about it.  
"You can't get rid of me!" Pitch stated, standing up "Not forever! There will always be fear!"  
"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear" North stated.  
"Really? Then what are they doing here?" he indicated some Nightmares.  
"They can't be my nightmares, I'm not afraid!" North stated.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, Pitch, but is your fear not that of being like you were? Weak, almost powerless? I'd get running, if I were you." Pitch's eyes widened at the truth of Hallows' words, and running, the Nightmares were right behind him. They turned into sand and grabbed him, pulling him into his home, not to be seen for a long time, hopefully. Clouds that had covered the moon seemed to vanish, and Hallows looked at them "Well, I need to go. Halloween is coming up, and I plan to really shake things up, without the Boogeyman, of course. Weird, this is the first time in over two thousand years I am saying goodbye to anyone" he floated up.  
"Hey, Hallows!" he looked at Jack "Thanks" nodding, he shot off. Time to plan.

THE END


End file.
